Chasing Memories
by Pame-san
Summary: Après une journée exécrable,Hikaru est témoin d'un accident. Une des victimes de cet accident pourrait changer sa vie...
1. Prologue: L'enfant et l'arbre

**Chasing Memories**

Auteur : Pame-san

Genre : Général/Drama

Disclaimer: Je sais que cela risque de vous choquer, mais j'y suis pourtant obligée… Voilà, Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient pas mais à Hotta Y. et Obata T. Je sais que vous êtes tristes, mais ne pleurez pas. C'est moi qui devrais pleurer…

N/A : Voilà je vous présente ma toute première fiction HnG, alors soyez indulgents. R&R

Prologue : L'enfant et l'arbre.

Le jeune homme regarda étonné le paysage autour de lui, sans savoir comment il s'était retrouvé au milieu d'un champ où s'étendait du blé à perte de vue. Au loin, un seul cerisier sans doute millénaire prêtait au vent ses flancs torturés. Le jeune homme décida de s'en approcher. Avec un peu de chance, pourrait-il voir un peu plus loin en grimpant dessus. Le soleil haut dans le ciel effaçait les ombres alors que seul le vent semblait ne pas avoir déserté ce champ que les oiseaux semblaient avoir abandonné. Le jeune homme se mit en route sous le soleil implacable.

Alors que la chaleur l'accablait, chaque pas lui coûtait de plus en plus en énergie et chaque respiration lui faisait mal, si mal que sa poitrine semblait sur le point de rompre à chaque inspiration et il suffoquait à chaque expiration.

Il lui semblait avoir marché pendant des heures dans la même direction alors que le soleil commençait à décliner. Le cerisier semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus alors que la douleur dans sa poitrine s'accentuait et que ses forces diminuaient.

Il avait soif et faim, et son corps entier le faisait souffrir. Il commençait à se demander si cet arbre était réel ou bien un mirage tel qu'il en avait lu dans les livres de science ; ou peut-être en avait-il entendu parler au cours de l'un de ces nombreux cours pendant lesquels il n'avait pas daigné écouter le professeur. Force lui était de constater qu'il n'avançait pas, alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître dans une débauche de rouge et d'orange laissant dans le ciel vide des traînés de violets.

Le corps douloureux, le regard trouble, la gorge sèche, le jeune homme était sur le point d'abandonner et se laisser tomber dans les blés. C'est alors qu'une voix lui dit :

« Avance encore un peu tu y es presque maintenant. »

« Qui a parlé ? Où êtes-vous ? » Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix inquiète alors qu'il avança d'un dernier pas en direction de l'arbre millénaire.

« Je suis ici, juste derrière toi » répondit une voix claire et passablement aiguë.

La voix appartenait à un enfant, un jeune garçon qui au vu de sa taille, ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Il était assis contre le tronc brun à l'écorce défraîchie du cerisier. Il était vêtu d'un bermuda noir, d'un T-shirt rouge sur lequel se dessinait un grand '5 ' couleur or et des toutes dernières baskets à la mode, elles aussi noires.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Et où sommes-nous ? » Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix étoffée que la soif rendait rauque.

« J'attends quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas où nous sommes. » Répondit l'enfant sans le regarder. Les yeux dans le vague, il semblait réfléchir. Un souffle de vent fit virevolter ses cheveux. Ils étaient noirs surmontés de deux mèches blondes à l'avant.

Le jeune homme s'approcha un peu plus de l'enfant, il avait toujours soif mais pas une seule goutte d'eau ne semblait vouloir venir à son secours. Il désirait partir mais ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé dans ce champ. Et cet enfant ne savait même pas où ils étaient à moins qu'il ne voulait pas le lui dire. La situation semblait pour le moins désespérée.

« Tu peux boire l'eau de ce ruisseau je ne pense pas qu'elle soit mauvaise, à moins bien sûr que tu ne préfère mourir de soif. Tu peux aussi attendre avec moi si tu veux, tu trouveras peut-être une réponse. Mais tu sais, je ne te mens pas, je ne sais vraiment pas où nous sommes ; cependant, libre à toi de me faire confiance ou pas. » Dit le garçon aux cheveux bicolores interrompant le cours des pensées de son compagnon.

« Un ruisseau ? Quel ruisseau ? Il n'y a jamais eu de… » regardant à ses pieds, le jeune homme remarqua un petit ruisseau à l'eau claire qui dégringolait joyeusement la pente douce. Cet endroit était des plus déconcertant, de l'eau apparaissait soudain au moment où il le désirait, la chaleur étouffante s'était envolée comme par magie… et puis… Comment était-il arrivé jusqu'à cet arbre qui lui avait semblé si loin ?

« Le ruisseau a toujours été là, il n'a jamais fait chaud, c'est le printemps regarde, les fleurs du cerisier n'ont pas encore éclot et puis tu n'as marché que dix mètres. » Répondit le garçon aux interrogations muettes du jeune homme qui se précipitait déjà sur cette eau bénie afin d'étancher sa soif.

Reprenant le cours de ses pensées, le jeune homme demanda à son jeune compagnon comment celui-ci faisait pour connaître ses moindres pensées. A cela, le garçonnet haussa les épaule et lui répondit : « Je ne sais pas, toi aussi tu lis dans mes pensées, puisque je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. »

« Je trouve cet endroit de plus en plus déconcertant. » Soupira le jeune garçon regardant au loin le soleil se coucher.

« Qui attends-tu ? Ca fait longtemps que tu attends ? » Demanda le jeune homme se souvenant des paroles de son jeune compagnon d'infortune.

« J'attends une personne qui m'est très chère, mais il fait nuit maintenant, peut-être qu'elle ne va pas venir. » Chuchota l'enfant. Sa voix était douce et remplie de tristesse. « Je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis ici. Peut-être devrais-je m'en aller. » « Toi aussi tu dois attendre quelqu'un non ? Ceux qui viennent ici y viennent toujours pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Tu attends qui ? »

« Je … Je ne sais pas … Je ne crois pas que j'attends quelqu'un. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. » Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

« Si tu veux partir, tu devrais peut-être prendre ce chemin là bas. » Dit le garçon, tournant pour la première fois son visage vers son interlocuteur en lui montrant dans la plaine aux herbes rases ayant remplacé les blés, un petit chemin de terre tortueux qui ne semblait mener nulle part.

« Hm mm. » Marmonna le jeune homme visiblement sceptique. Bien que n'ayant pas remarqué le moment où le champ avait disparu laissant place à cette plaine et que l'arbre à présent en fleur laissait s'envoler des pétales au gré du vent, cela ne le déconcerta pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, il venait enfin de voir le visage de son compagnon qui se tournait à présent vers lui. Il avait un visage rond éclairé par deux grands yeux d'un vert profond qui jaillissaient littéralement par-dessus deux joues rondes de hamster. Comme il souriait, son visage entier semblait s'illuminer alors que ses yeux pétillaient de vie. Malgré cela, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de remarque que son sourire était terriblement triste. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait rendre cet enfant si triste, mais n'osa pas formuler sa question et son compagnon ne répondit pas à son interrogation muette. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas entendu.

Se tournant vers le chemin, le jeune homme fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de demander : « Tu ne viens pas ? »

« Non, je vais attendre encore un peu, peut-être qu'il viendra. » Répondit le jeune garçon se recroquevillant contre le tronc du cerisier. « Je m'en voudrais s'il venait alors que je ne suis pas là. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne vais pas rester longtemps, je vais juste attendre encore un peu. »

« Dis mois, pourquoi attends-tu cette personne ? » Demanda doucement le jeune homme.

« J'aimerais juste le revoir avant qu'il ne m'oublie… » Répondit tristement l'enfant. « Tu devrais y aller, regarde, le jour se lève. » Fit remarque le garçonnet aux cheveux bicolores.

« Elle doit être très importante pour toi cette personne, pour que tu attendes seul ici depuis si longtemps. J'espère que tu la reverras. Bonne chance. » Dit doucement le jeune homme à l'enfant avant de finalement reprendre son chemin au milieu d'une plaine de hautes herbes avant que tout ne disparaisse.


	2. Chapitre 1: Souvenir et accident

**Chasing Memories.**

Auteur : Pame-san 

Genre : Général

Disclaimer : J'en suis encore toute bouleversée, mais HnG ne m'appartient toujours pas. Mais à Hotta Y. et Obata T.

A/N : Voilà le chapitre 1, un peu plus long que le prologue, je ne pouvais pas les mettre ensemble car le prologue est le centre de cette histoire (Hmm…Comment faire une histoire sur trois phares et un champ de blé…) et je voulais qu'il soit un peu confus (…ça a marché…).

**Chapitre 1 : Souvenir et accident.**

« Hikaru, réveille-toi, tu va être en retard. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un match aujourd'hui ? » La voix de Mitsuko Shindou s'éleva au milieu du son rêve. « Hikaru, viens prendre ton petit déjeuner. » Dit calmement Mitsuko alors qu'elle tournait le dos à son fils pour redescendre à la cuisine.

La tête lourde, les yeux encore embués de sommeil, Hikaru ne se sentait vraiment pas en forme. S'extirpant non sans mal de son lit, il se décida à descendre prendre son petit déjeuner avant de se préparer pour la Nihon Ki-in. Aujourd'hui, il aura une partie contre un 5 dan un certain… Shashi…Shaki…Enfin un Sha…quelque chose. Non pas parce qu'il méprisait son adversaire, mais il n'arrivait décidément pas à retenir le nom des autres joueurs.

Après avoir avalé son petit déjeuner en vitesse et prit une douche expresse, Hikaru avait déboulé hors de chez lui en courant espérant prendre le prochain train. De cette manière, il arriverait juste à temps, car s'il ratait ce train-ci, il aurait dix minutes de retard ce qui n'était pas envisageable. Courant à toute vitesse à la gare, il réussit de justesse à entrer dans son train avant que celui-ci ne parte. 'Ouf ! C'était moins une, encore un peu et j'étais bon pour arriver en retard à ma partie.' Pensa le jeune homme alors que les paysages défilaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne les voie réellement.

Il arriva dans la salle juste au moment ou l'alarme électronique annonçait le début des parties. Son adversaire était visiblement irrité qu'il soit arrivé si tard et lui lança un regard glacial mais Hikaru ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure. Il s'assit face à son opposant et fit nigiri. Il obtient blanc et attendit alors que son adversaire se décida à jouer. Il avait l'habitude des joueurs qui réfléchissaient chaque coup ou qui attendaient la dernière seconde afin de jouer, mais son opposant de la journée était particulièrement lent. Certes Hikaru était connu pour être un adepte du speed Go, mais il savait aussi prendre son temps pour réfléchir. Il se demanda si la stratégie de son adversaire consistait à le faire s'endormir devant le goban.

Alors que son opposant réfléchissait une nouvelle fois sur la bonne marche à suivre quant à son attaque, Hikaru lui se mit à divaguer oubliant complètement qu'il était au beau milieu d'une partie. Ce rêve ne faisait que l'intriguer. 'Sur le moment, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais cet enfant sous cet arbre, c'était moi à l'âge de douze ans. J'étais encore petit à l'époque.' Se rappela-t-il un peu amusé, 'C'est la première fois que je rêve de moi-même à un âge différent alors que je me parle à moi-même.' 'C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle nous nous comprenions sas nous parler.' 'Je me demande quand même qui était cette personne qu'il attendait. Se pourrait-il que moi aussi j'attendais quelqu'un dans ce champ ? Et dans ce cas, attendions-nous la même personne ?'

Sortant de ses songes, Hikaru remarqua qu'il s'était lui-même mis en difficulté. Son groupe en bas à droit était presque mortes alors que ses pierres au centre étaient à l'agonie. Il ne se souvenait même plus avoir joué ce coup au milieu. Il lui fallait vite se remettre sur les rails, faute de quoi, il perdrait la partie et ce de manière plus que lamentable. Malgré ses 5 dan, son adversaire n'était pas très fort et il se voyait mal perdre contre lui en temps normal. Se décidant à défendre son groupe, Hikaru parvint miraculeusement après avoir attaqué sur tous les fronts à remonter le score et finalement s'imposer de deux moku et demi. Ce qui compte tenu de son manque de concentration, était un score honorable.

Epuisé et nerveux, Hikaru sorti le dernier de la salle des partie. Dehors, il rencontra Waya et Isumi bientôt rejoint par Honda.

« Comment s'est passé ta partie ? T'as gagné au moins ? » Demanda Waya sans préambule.

« Euh…Oui, j'ai gagné » Répondit Hikaru visiblement gêné.

« Tu as joué contre Shakashita ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi compte tenu de son style de jeu. J'ai eu de la peine contre lui, il met un siècle entre chaque coup et en plus il n'arrête pas de faire claquer sa langue. » Ajouta Waya. « Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ces temps-ci. » Ajouta Waya visiblement inquiet pour son ami. « Tu viens avec nous ce soir ? On a décidé de se faire un sushi » Proposa-t-il joyeusement.

« Non-merci, j'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir et je n'ai pas très envie de sortir » Répondit timidement Hikaru. La vérité était qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Touya et qu'il ne voulait pas le dire à Waya qui semblait pour d'obscures raisons ne pas apprécier le fils de l'ex-Meïjin. Essayant de changer de sujet, Hikaru demanda où se trouvait Ochi à cela Isumi lui répondit qu'il devait probablement être aux toilettes puisqu'il vient à peine de perdre contre lui.

Malgré le temps qui passe certaines choses semblaient ne jamais changer, Ochi détestait toujours perdre et s'enfermait toujours dans les toilettes en pleurant et martelant la porte des cabinets de ses doigts. La pensée fit sourire Hikaru.

« Puisque tu ne viens pas ce soir, on se voit chez moi samedi au groupe d'étude. Sois à l'heure pour une fois. » Recommanda Waya sous les sourires amusés d'Isumi et de Honda. « Et puis reposes-toi bien, tu as l'air fatigué. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit. » Fit remarquer Waya avec sa brusquerie légendaire. Hikaru se voyait mal lui dire que c'était presque la vérité, cette nuit n'avait pas été reposante du tout. 'Décidément, Waya a une très bonne intuition.' Pensa Hikaru.

Après leur brève conversation dans le hall de l'institut, Hikaru se dépêcha de prendre le métro jusqu'au salon de Go où l'attendait sûrement un Akira Touya furieux de son retard.

En attendant son train, Hikaru mit à profit son temps afin de réfléchir à ce rêve intrigant de la veille. Ayant compris que l'enfant avec lequel il avait parlé n'était autre que lui-même à un autre âge, il arriva alors à la conclusion qu'ils attendaient bien la même personne. 'Une personne qui m'est très chère ? La personne qui m'était chère est partie.' Pensa-t-il tristement 'Pourquoi est-ce que j'attendais cette personne ? Et pourquoi cette personne va-t-elle m'oublier ?'

« Argh! J'y comprends rien ! » Hurla Hikaru sur le quai de la gare sous les regards médusés des passants.

OoooooO

Evidemment, il était en retard d'une bonne heure. Connaissant Touya, il n'allait pas laisser passer cela aussi facilement. Soupirant à la scène qui allait immanquablement se produire, Hikaru appuya à nouveau sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui n'arrivait pas assez vite à son goût.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, Mlle Ichikawa le salua chaudement en prenant son sac et il lui répondit de la même manière. Hikaru balaya la salle du regard, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à part quelques habitués. Son regard s'arrêta au fond de la salle où Akira était assis à l'écart en recréant une partie.

Hikaru s'approcha et le salua. La réaction fut exactement comme il l'avait prévue, Akira leva vers lui des yeux verts furieux et lui lança d'un ton tranchant l'habituel « Tu es en retard ! » De circonstance. A ce moment, Hikaru pensa que si les yeux de Touya avaient pu lancer des poignards, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Hikaru soupira et se laissa tomber sur la chaise libre devant le goban. Akira nettoya le goban et lui demanda de lui monter sa partie. Il va sans dire que dans l'esprit d'Akira, son rival l'avait emporté haut la main. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que Hikaru allait lui montrer. Hikaru essaya tant bien que mal de recréer la partie qu'il avait jouée dans la journée mais n'arrivait plus à partir du vingtième coup à savoir où avait joué son adversaire et pour cause, il ne savait pas lui-même où il avait bien pu jouer. Akira ne mit pas long à comprendre que son rival était passé complètement à côté de la partie, son manque de concentration était flagrant. C'était du n'importe quoi, Hikaru n'avait vraisemblablement pas jouer aussi mal depuis…Le tournoi des collèges. Akira se souvint de cette période avec amertume.

« Au lieu de défendre ici, tu aurais dû attaquer dans ce coin et puis ce tsuké est mauvais. A quoi pensais-tu pendant cette partie ? » Akira était comme d'habitude très critique face au jeu de son rival et ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire remarquer.

« Ce tsuké est très bien et puis si j'avais attaqué ici, j'aurais perdu du territoire là et j'aurais eu trois coups de retard. » Répondit Hikaru un peu en colère en montrant les pierres sur le goban.

« Tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de défendre si avant cela tu avais joué un keima, cela aurait coupé l'adversaire te laissant le champ libre pour attaquer ici. Ta stratégie était nulle. » Répondit Touya, les poings serré de colère. Alors que les clients se levaient et s'en allaient discrètement attendant la fin de l'orage.

« Ma stratégie était excellente, tu ne l'as tout simplement pas comprise. » Hurla Hikaru en colère et visiblement de mauvaise foi. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il avait tort, il ne voulait surtout pas céder face à son rival.

« Effectivement, je ne comprends pas une stratégie qui consiste à se mettre sois-même en difficulté. » Siffla ironiquement Akira entre ses dents.

Il se toisèrent un moment encore avec rancune, puis Hikaru se laissa tomber sur sa chaise suivit d'Akira. Cela marqua la fin de leur dispute et le début de la partie. Hikaru nettoya le goban et fit nigiri. Il obtint noir et joua son premier coup en 4-4 hoshi. La partie continua dans le calme, jusqu'à ce qu'Akira frappe la table du plat de la main en hurlant à Hikaru que celui-ci ne faisait aucun effort et jouait misérablement. Même sachant qu'il avait complètement tort, Hikaru se mit aussitôt à hurler en gesticulant donnant presque au passage une claque à un Akira de plus en plus furieux. Hikaru se tut un instant avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le comptoir en furie. Ichikawa lui tendit son sac en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée avec son sourire habituel. Elle regarda ensuite Akira qui se laissa tomber avec lassitude sur sa chaise examinant une fois de plus la partie avec dégoût. Décidément, son rival avait autre chose en tête ces temps-ci. Mais il n'empêche que pour son adversaire, cela a dû être horrible, perdre contre un type qui ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait joué. Akira soupira et nettoya le jeu avant de recommencer à recréer une autre partie.

OoooooO

Une fois en dehors du salon de Go, Hikaru inspira profondément afin de se calmer, il savait parfaitement qu'il avait très mal joué depuis le début de la journée et qu'il était tout sauf dans son bon droit. Mais il n'empêche qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Akira gagner. Au fil du temps, leurs disputes de fin de partie étaient, elles aussi devenu sujets de leur rivalité acharnée.

Et puis, malgré le fait qu'il ait tourné son rêve dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait toujours pas à avoir de réponse à ses questions. La personne chère qu'il devait attendre peut-être était-ce Saï. Sa raison lui disait que cela ne pouvait pas être lui mais il y avait toujours un peu l'espoir que son maître lui revienne. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un rêve…Mais pourquoi l'avait-il marqué à ce point ?

Se sentant tout à coup triste, Hikaru secoua la tête afin d'évincer ces pensée et décida de manger quelque chose au ramen le plus proche pour se réconforter.

Le restaurant n'était pas très loin selon son souvenir. Marchant droit devant lui, il tourna au coin avant d'entendre un grand fracas qui fit manquer un battement à son cœur. En se retournant, il remarqua qu'à quelques mètres de là un accident venait d'avoir lieu. Il impliquait un camion citerne et une voiture noire. Le camion laissait échapper son contenu d'eau sur la chaussé et le trottoir alors que la voiture était presque complètement encastrée dans le réservoir du camoin. Instinctivement, Hikaru sorti son portable et appela des secours et resta auprès de la voiture le temps qu'ils arrivent. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il restait là au milieu de tous ces curieux qui s'amassaient sur le trottoir. Mais quelque chose au fond de sa conscience lui disait qu'il ne devait surtout pas partir.

Les pompiers mirent longtemps avant de désincarcérer les passagers de la voiture alors que le chauffeur du camion fut vite transporté à l'hôpital. Il semblerait que l'accident eut lieu car le chauffeur du camion avait fait une crise cardiaque au volant et ait perdu connaissance. Dans la voiture ils étaient trois, un homme et une femme dans la cinquantaine et un jeune homme dans la vingtaine. Le conducteur et la passagère de devant furent transporté dans deux ambulances séparées pendant que l'on désincarcérait encore le jeune homme. Il se faisait tard et Hikaru s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'ils le sortirent enfin de la voiture. C'est alors qu'il vit le visage du jeune homme.

'Se pourrait-il que… ?'

A/N : Mmm, ce chapitre ne fait pas avancer l'histoire, mais explique (euh… plus ou moins) le prologue et est indispensable pour ce qui va venir. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ralentit vraiment l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre entre lui dans le vif du sujet… enfin presque… R&R

PS : Si vous avez un autre titre pour ce chapitre, suis partante.


	3. Chapitre 2: Fujiwara no Saï

**Chasing Memories.**

Auteur : Pame-san

Genre : Général mais je crois qu'il y aura du Angst finalement

Disclaimer : Oyez, Oyez… Gentes Damoiseaux et Damoiselles, Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient pas mais aux vénérables Hotta Y. et Obata T.

Limanee : Merci, de m'avoir fait comprendre que le chapitre était un peu (le doux euphémisme) court, j'essaierai de faire un peu plus long…pas gagné.

Animasumi : Merci pour la review, ça me fait très plaisir. Le Jeune homme s'appelle bien Saï mais c'est un Saï un peu différent ?

°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 2 : Fujiwara no Saï.**

Hikaru était en état de choc, jamais il ne se serait imaginer une chose pareille. Le jeune homme sur le brancard entre la vie et la mort ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la personne qui occupait chacune de ses pensées depuis son réveil.

« Saï… » 'Ca ne peut pas être lui.'

Malgré son état émotionnel, Hikaru parvint à rassembler ses pensées afin de réfléchir de manière cohérente. Vu la situation et la direction prise par l'ambulance, l'hôpital le plus proche serait sans aucun doute possible L'Hôpital de l'Université de Tôkyô. Encore secoué de tremblements, Hikaru entreprit de partir à la gare et prendre le premier train qui l'amènerait à l'hôpital.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hikaru arriva aux urgences. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire, il se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda où il pouvait avoir des nouvelles d'une personne qui venait juste d'être admise. L'infirmière lui demanda alors le nom de cette personne ; encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées, Hikaru lui répondit automatiquement qu'il voulait savoir comment se trouvait Fujiwara no Saï.

Hikaru se maudissait intérieurement de son lapsus mais l'infirmière ne le laissa pas se morfondre plus longtemps. Elle le scruta attentivement, et lui demanda s'il était de la famille, ce à quoi Hikaru répondit que non. Visiblement mal à l'aise, elle lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner d'information concernant les patients. 'Donc ce jeune homme c'est bien Saï et il est en vie ?' Pensa Hikaru plein d'espoir. « Je suis un amis de longue date, je vous demande juste comment il va. S'il vous plait. » Demanda Hikaru d'une voix suppliante.

Bien que suspicieuse, elle lui dit néanmoins que l'état des Fujiwara était inquiétant et qu'ils étaient tous les trois aux soins intensifs. Elle ajouta que leur état n'étant pas encore stable, il ne servait à rien qu'il reste et qu'il ferait mieux de revenir le lendemain s'il tenait vraiment à avoir des nouvelles de son ami. Sentant la fatigue, Hikaru céda et laissa néanmoins ses coordonnées pour qu'on puisse l'appeler au cas où il y aurait du nouveau.

Frustré, affamé et inquiet, Hikaru ne cessa de retourner les événements de la journée dans sa tête au sortir de l'hôpital alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. 'Je me demande quel rapport il y a entre mon rêve et cet accident. Peut-être suis-je en train de devenir fou, mais ce type ressemblait vraiment à Saï et en plus il semble vraiment s'appeler Fujiwara no Saï. Ca ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence.' 'On verra demain lorsque j'irai à l'hôpital, de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu le voir ou lui parler aujourd'hui. Ca avait l'ai très grave cet accident. J'espère que ça ira.' Pensa Hikaru en poursuivant sa route dans un long bâillement.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Hikaru rentra tard chez lui et monta directement dans sa chambre où il s'endormit tout habillé sur le lit.

OoooooO

Hikaru se tenait sous un cerisier millénaire au milieu d'un champ de narcisses blancs comme neige. En face de lui, recroquevillé, sanglotait un jeune garçon dans la quinzaine qui leva la tête vers lui sitôt qu'il entendit le bruit des pas d'Hikaru. Ses yeux verts rougis par les larmes étaient gonflés.

Une peine immense envahi Hikaru lorsqu'il voulut s'approcher du garçon pour le consoler. Hikaru comprit que ce garçon et l'enfant de son rêve étaient la même personne et il se demanda alors pourquoi il pleurait. Peut-être la personne qu'il attendait n'était pas venu finalement. Le garçon en face de lui se releva et s'essuyant les yeux lui tendit un bouquet de myosotis1 blanc et lui demanda de prendre soin de son ami avant de partir et de disparaître.

OoooooO

Après une nuit de sommeil agitée, une fois n'est pas coutume, Hikaru se leva tôt et se prépara pour se rendre à l'hôpital. 'Peut-être y aura-t-il du nouveau ?' Hikaru pris un petit déjeuner rapide et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque son portable sonna. C'était l'hôpital qui lui demandait de venir le plus vite possible car il y avait des complications. Entendant cela, Hikaru se précipita à la gare afin de se rendre au plut tôt à l'Hôpital Universitaire de Tôkyô.

Une fois arrivé sur place, il se présenta à l'accueil où l'infirmière lui demanda de patienter afin d'attendre l'arrivée imminente du médecin. Assis dans la salle d'attente où la télévision égrenait des informations notamment sur la hausse du court du pétrole et de celle des taux d'intérêt de la banque centrale2. Hikaru ne la regardait ni l'écoutait, il était plongé dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas quand le médecin arriva dans la pièce.

Le docteur Kawachi était une petite femme dans la quarantaine au visage doux et avenant. Ses cheveux roux étaient coupés courts et avaient des reflets cuivrés qui accentuaient le bleu profond de ses yeux. Elle entraîna Hikaru jusqu'à son bureau où elle lui expliqua toute la situation.

« Il semblerait que monsieur Fujiwara no Saï n'ait pas d'autre famille à part ses parents qui sont comme je viens juste de vous en informer en état de mort cérébrale. Comme nous n'avons pas réussi à joindre la maison des Fujiwara, vous êtes la seule personne qui leur soit liée que nous avons pu contacter et c'est pour cela que nous vous avons appelé. M. et Mme Fujiwara étaient déjà dans le coma lorsqu'ils sont arrivés aux urgences. La mort cérébrale a été prononcée ce matin après plusieurs tests cliniques. » Expliqua calmement et lentement le docteur Kawachi à un Hikaru choqué dont le cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti.

« Nous avons averti leur fils de la situation, qui nous a donné l'autorisation de prélever des organes en vue de greffes 3. » Reprit le docteur Kawachi avec son ton toujours calme et posé.

Le cerveau d'Hikaru avait du mal à assimiler les informations successives et semblait sur le point d'exploser tant sa tête lui faisait mal. La gorge sèche, il avait du mal à avaler sa salive et sans s'en rendre compte, ses mains tremblaient.

« Comment…comment va Saï ? Il est réveillé ? Il le prend comment ? » Demanda Hikaru ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretient.

« En fait, M. Fujiwara Saï a eu beaucoup de chance si l'on peut dire, il n'a que des blessures superficielles. Mais il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Oublié ? Que voulez-vous dire par-là ? Il ne souvient plus de l'accident ? Est-ce que je peux le voir ? » Demanda Hikaru de plus en plus inquiet.

« Eh bien, vous verrez de vous-même. Allons-y » Lui exhorta le médecin alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de son bureau. « Surtout ne soyez pas étonné lorsque vous le verrez. » Ajouta-t-elle en se retournant sur Hikaru qui lui emboîtait le pas de plus en plus déprimé.

Arrivés devant une chambre individuelle, le médecin frappa avant d'ouvrir la porte pour les laisser entrer. Elle salua poliment et chaleureusement le jeune homme couché dans le lit le dossier relevé. Il était grand et avait une peau très blanche et nacrée. Sur ses épaules menues tombaient en cascades de longs cheveux noirs et soyeux aux reflets violets. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se retourna vers ses visiteurs et les regarda un moment avec indifférence sans rien dire. Son visage était fin et harmonieux au milieu duquel étaient ancrés deux yeux améthystes qui semblaient lointains.

« Fujiwara-san, voici Shindou-kun vous souvenez-vous de lui ? » Demanda le médecin à son patient en approchant Hikaru du lit. Hikaru essaya de sourire mais n'arrivait à étirer sa bouche qu'en un rictus nerveux.

Le jeune homme fixa Hikaru un moment de son regard lointain avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche.

« Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne. » Répondit tout simplement le jeune homme d'une voix éthérée. « Et pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne-t-il à m'appeler Fujiwara-san ? » Ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

« Hein ? » Fut la seule chose qu'Hikaru parvint à formuler en se retournant vers le médecin.

OoooooO

A/N : Voilà un chapitre 2 moins long que le premier mais j'ai eu plus de mal à le mettre en forme car j'ai du m'informer et la suite risque de prendre plus long à mettre à jour car Saï me pose un problème. Enfin j'espère que cela vous plaira.

1. Des myosotis, tout un symbole… J'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir exprimer les choses autrement qu'avec des symboles. Pauvre Hika… Tu vas en baver…

2. séquelles des cours d'économie…pardon !

3. En 2004, La Suisse comptait une moyenne de 12,6 donneurs par million d'habitant alors que la France en comptait 20,9. (pour les pays dont je connais les chiffres.) En moyenne en Suisse, une personne meurt chaque semaine faute de trouver un organe à temps. C'est pourquoi il est important de discuter du don d'organe avec sa famille. Le meilleur moyen de donner ses organes est pour les personnes consentante, de faire une carte de donneur. Informations trouvées sur http/files.chuv.ch/internet-docs/chuv/qui/chuvpstrattransplantation.pdf


End file.
